


Here to stay is a new bird

by katayla



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets and Cam are the only two who show up for karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to stay is a new bird

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills "karaoke" prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/).

Cam wasn't surprised when the supposed group outing ended up being only her and Dr. Sweets. It was planned to be a bonding experience, a night of karaoke, where they could have fun, act silly and just spend time together again. But everyone else was moving on with their lives. Hodgins and Angela, Booth and Hannah, when did their group become so damn domestic? She'd tried to get Brennan to come, but that kind of thing had always been Booth's domain. He was the one who knew how to drag her out of her lab.

So it was her and Sweets, which, well, it had been for a while, truthfully. They were the ones without any exciting tales from their year apart.

"Ready, Dr. Saroyan?" Sweets held up the laminated list of songs.

"You know what?" she said.

"What?" Sweets asked.

"Cam. We're not at work and goodness knows I've seen you enough to consider you some sort of friend."

Sweets grinned. "Some sort of friend? I'll take it."

"Sorry. You know what I mean."

And she figured he did. Friendships were _hard_. That was one big lesson of hertheiryear alone. You cling to the ones you have, no matter how they came to you.

"Then Im Lance." And he gave her a mock bow.

"Lance," she said slowly. "Nice to meet you."

And, in a way, it did feel like meeting him all over again. For so long, she'd thought of Sweets as just that: Sweets. Even applying the "Dr." was hard. He was so very young. But Lance. That made him sound suddenly older and, really, he wasn't so young anymore. She couldn't remember his age, but she thought it finally matched his degrees. He wasn't quite the hotshot kid anymore. Not a kid at all really. And she dropped her eyes from his as that thought took her in a whole new direction.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Find a song?"

She picked up the song list. "I'm not sure about this."

"We could do a duet."

Lance looked at her, grinned, and somehow, she felt _shy_. It had been a while since she'd felt that way with a man and maybe that should have scared her, having that reaction to Lance Sweets of all people, but she was losing people all around her. Michelle and college, Angela's pregnancy, whatever was happening with Booth and Brennan's partnership. Why couldn't she have something new?

So she smiled at him and said. "What do you suggest?"

He blushed a little and she took a moment to drink that in. Blushing meant something. She wasn't sure when this had turned into flirting, but she could tell it had by the way he stumbled over his words. "I'mnot . . . What do you think?"

But nothing came to her mind but cliches and she was _not_ singing "I Got You Babe" and she wasn't sure she was ready to send a message like "Don't Go Breaking My Heart."

In fact, was _every_ duet a love song? Flirting was one thing, but if they stood up there and sang something sappy, she knew it would somehow get back to the others and the Jeffersonian would become unbearable.

She turned the list over and over, trying to find something she could suggest, but every song sounded worse. "Endless Love"? What would _that_ say to Lance? He read into everything.

She felt a light touch on her hand and looked up to see Lance watching her.

"Hey," he said. "It's okay. We don't have to do a duet."

That understanding voice of his drove her crazy sometimesdidn't he ever just want to tell them they were being crazy and to shut up?but, tonight, it made her relax.

He was right, as he so often was. (Something else that drove her crazy sometimes.) They didn't have to do a duet tonight. She didn't have to decide anything tonight.

She put the list down and smiled at him. "Maybe we can come back sometime."

"I would like that."


End file.
